


Violence

by hosheep



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-28
Updated: 2007-10-28
Packaged: 2020-09-25 01:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hosheep/pseuds/hosheep
Summary: Again, it happens.





	Violence

We must watch  
We can't turn away  
It draws us toward it  
We must not resist  
We cannot escape  
It is all around us  
It strikes silently,  
Quickly and painlessly,  
Leaving us guessing,  
Leaving us wondering  
Curious, we stay,  
Curious, we watch  
Again, it happens.  
Again, it happens.


End file.
